Warm Ice: Re-upload (UNDER REVISION)
by IFeelLikeWritingToday
Summary: Her words stung, broke his heart, but he can still love. And keep her warmth.
1. Chapter One: Tears, words, and a violin

**Warm Ice re-upload like a boss. **

* * *

**Warm Ice: Re-upload**

**Title: Warm Ice**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kyoharu**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ouran but alas, I don't.**

**Chapter One: The tears, the words, and a violin**

**Revised. **

* * *

Kyoya Ootori wasn't one to believe in love, trust or anything of the sort. It was a distraction. So he didn't 'do' it. Distractions only made him lose track of the task at hand. He was in love with Haruhi Fujioka, the major distraction. One thing he knew about love was that it played with your heart and drives you crazy. Just so the other person is satisfied, you'd go through anything. And without fail, love will end up crushing you if not used correctly. So every time he looked at her, there was that feeling in his heart, and every time he saw her with him there was that other feeling in his heart.

"Kyoya Senpai," a voice called, stopping his thoughts from roaming freely in his head. As he looked up, he saw her. The browned-eyed rosy-skinned girl that he fell in love with.

"What is it Haruhi?" He managed.

"It's just...Kyoya-senpai….you were spacing out there," her soft voice echoed in his ears.

Well it's because a certain commoner was on my mind "Oh I was just thinking about the clubs monthly fundings. Thank you for the concern,"

She giggled a bit. "I guess Kyoya-senpai is Kyoya-senpai. And I was starting to think that you were thinking about some girl that you like,"

*Mental facepalm* Kyoya gave her a host smile. "Right," he said as he walked off with his journal in his arms. Oh Haruhi, you're too oblivious for your own good. He fixed his glasses and headed towards a group of girls somewhere in the room. Erasing, or at least trying to remove her from his head.

* * *

Nonetheless, today was white day. The day in which the boys gave girls chocolates or whatever it is. It had been a stressful week for the Ootori boy. The highest quality chocolates were to be given to each of the guests. That's money down the drain. All the girls would swoon as each box of chocolates were given.

They believed it to be henmei chocolates and not giri. It was actually quite entertaining to watch them fight over who the hosts gave henmei chocolates to. When host hours were finally over though, it all died down. As usual they all gathered around a table to discuss plans. But today, the hosts were excited about the thought of being able to give chocolates to Haruhi. It was as if they dumped a load of chocolates on her. All from some high class place she never heard of.

He had noticed her smile when Tamaki had handed the bow to her, and the kiss he had given her. But he didn't really feel anything. Kyoya didn't give her chocolates. Because it was stupid for such material thing to represent love. Or it was because he wanted to keep his cold facade. Come to think of it, Kyoya Ootori never gave chocolates to any girl. Not even his guests. He would always tell them to go to a certain table to collect their chocolates. Today though, he decided to stay back in the host club for some reason.

The room was nostalgic for somehow. Then he found why. Somewhere in the dark shadows...much like himself. There was a case. A dusty, old case. Kyoya took a step towards this old case. Now it all came back. He would always...always come here. Ever since Elementary school...he would come here and pick up this case in the shadows. And he would open the case. And inside, was a violin. The wood was light, and slowly fading away. But it was always good for Kyoya. He remembered playing that thing and letting go of reality. He used to express his feelings with it. Because there was never really a person he wanted to express his feelings to.

Slowly, he picked up the light violin and it's bow. Then he began to play. But when he played, he thought of none other than Haruhi Fujioka. Her smile, her beauty, her kindness, and her strength. Then there was the fact she could see through you so easily. But then there was the heart break. The song slowed down and rose up each time. Like a battle of emotions. He had loved her. Yet she had loved him. But he felt he had a chance.

* * *

She was walking in the hallway. Remembering the bag she had forgotten in the club room. But she froze in her steps when there was the sound of a violin coming from the room. It wasn't like Tamaki's piano playing. It was even more emotional...but this emotion wasn't happy. As she stepped forward the room, the music got louder and louder. It seemed to tell a story almost. When she stepped inside, there he was. Kyoya Ootori, who had a mask on now expressing his feelings more than anyone in the world. His eyes were closed and focused on the song. She still walked towards him.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"I-I-I'm sorry senpai!" She stuttered.

"It's ok. I'm going now," he says.

It was a shame, Haruhi wanted to listen to it more. She had liked that violin playing actually.

"I like it," Haruhi said with a smile.

"Why?" Kyoya asked almost like saying 'it doesn't compare to Tamaki'

"Because...there's a human emotion,"

"How so?" He asked.

"Well...this one kind of sounds melancholy...like heartbreak," she replied.

"It is,"

"What?" Haruhi was a bit shocked that Kyoya had freely expressed his feeling that way.

"It's about a girl that I fell in love with," he explained, leaning on the piano which was conveniently placed next to him. "But it seems she likes the piano more than the violin," he smiled, a sad and tragic smile.

"I don't understand," she replied, tilting her head.

He chuckled. "It's a reference. The girl is in love with a close friend of mine. He plays the piano and I play the violin. She always smiled more, listening to the piano play. I plan to make her enjoy the violin though," he replies.

"Oh," she looked down before looking back up. "Then you should at least try. Convince her...that you are the one," she smiled.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Definitely," she replied.

"Haruhi, does my violin sound as good as Tamaki's piano playing?"

"Well, I'd have to say Tamaki plays smoother," she says.

"What about us? He and I. As people,"

"Tamaki is kind, generous, and a great friend. He's always there for you. I love him(As a friend.)," she smiled.

"And me?"

"You're the shadow king," SHe smiles, not noticing her words

The room echoed, Kyoya felt like he was standing in the middle of a dessert, alone. He understood now, he didn't have a chance. He would never have a chance with Haruhi Fujioka. All those times Tamaki had comforted her, her petite body in his arms, she had once held on to him to protect her from the thunderstorm, that kiss on the forehead he had once given her. Kyoya knew it now. He couldn't be that person. Haruhi would never run into his arms, never let him hold her or kiss her. He was just the shadow king. And the shadow king was jealous. Without knowing, tears slowly form in his eyes, he fought as much as he could to keep them in. But they had escaped altogether.

Haruhi watched it happen, her mouth open….not able to speak. This was him, the cold Kyoya Ootori, breaking down in front of her. She sat down, still at awe.

His head felt itself landing on her lap, absorbing the warmth that would never be his.

"Why…." he sobs.

"Wha…."

"Why! Why is it him?!" Kyoya continues to cry.

"What do you mean?" She asks, with concern and sorrow in her eyes.

"Tamaki….is a great friend. He's kind and generous. And I'm just a shadow king! Aren't I more?!"

"Kyoya-senpai…"

She looks down at the weak boy who was crying in her lap.

"Kyoya-senpai. When I said it, I meant…..that you were the shadow king because you hide your kindness, and you hide your generosity. You're strong, you face the facts, and fight to be better than expected. You're absolutely brilliant. I look up to you too, senpai. Without you, my life wouldn't be the same. So don't cry…...because that's not the Kyoya-senpai I know and love," she smiles possibly one of her strongest smiles, one that was so bright and cheerful, yet comforting and warm.

He looks up at the girl. This was Haruhi Fujioka. The girl he had fallen for. And at that moment he knew...that he couldn't let her go. Because she meant too much. He loved her, and that mattered more.

He smiles, Haruhi smiles. And this time, his smile was genuine. "Go on a date with me," he says.

"What do you mean?" She asks, her head tilting.

"It means, you have to go somewhere with me, and enjoy it," He says, planting a kiss on her cheek, and letting his head touch her lap once again, absorbing the warmth….that can now be his.


	2. Chapter Two: Planning dates

**Warm Ice: Re-upload**

**Title: Warm Ice**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kyoharu**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ouran but alas, I don't.**

**Chapter Two : A date with me, and enjoy it**

** Planning a Date:Stage One**

Hello, this is Kyoya's guide to planning a date. Now, if you are not madly in love with this girl, and want her to love you back desperately, please look for another guide. Thank you! (Joke. I'm not really going to give you any advice. Unless you happen to pick some up.)

Kyoya was pondering in the car, on what he would do on this date. Dinner? No. Too simple; he'd do dinner with any normal girl. Haruhi was not any girl. He scratches his head in frustration.

"Is there something bothering you, sir?" Tachibana asks, suddenly. Yet Not turning his head.

Tachibana would sometimes do this, whenever kyoya was in a funk. It was well understood that Yoshio didn't have time to talk with his sons, and Kyoya's brothers weren't exactly ones that would help their younger brother out with things, so Tachibana did his best to keep kyoya in line, and be there for him.

"Ah, Tachibana. It's nothing much," he lies, but Tachibana only smirks. He knew that there really was something going on.

"If I may speak freely, sir,"

"Of course," Kyoya says, with a sigh.

"You know you can tell me anything, sir,"

Kyoya's eyes soften. Tachibana was always there for him. he remembered when he was the kid and Tachibana was still young, he would let Kyoya draw, tell him stories, bring those wonderful candies of his, and just let him be a kid.

"Alright," Kyoya sighs. "I've asked a certain girl out on a date. And I'm having trouble finding the perfect spot for it,"

"Ahh...I knew young master would have these problems sooner or later," Tachibana teases. Which surprisingly, didn't get him fired.

"Tsk," Kyoya blushes, looking towards the window.

"Let's see. When I was younger….on my first date I took Hiroko to a lake. It's somewhat far, but it was worth it. Hiroko loved cherry blossom trees. We walked under those trees again and again for so long, time seemed to stop. The lake was small. I remember a wooden platform in the middle of the lake. There weren't any railings, I remember her scared face. Yet I think that was the best date of my life," Tachibana stares nostalgically as he drives.

Kyoya listened carefully to the summary. haruhi would love that place. He thinks, smiling a bit, as he picture her, walking under the cherry blossoms with her bright smile, eyes shimmering in the sun. Now to make it reality….

"Tachibana,"

"Yes, sir," The man turns with a smile as they stop at a red light.

"Can you take me there?" Kyoya says softly.

He smiles, "As you wish," Tachibana says, as usual.

* * *

**The Place**

Kyoya's eyes met thousands of cherry blossoms, surrounding a small, yet clear lake just as Tachibana had described. Even the wooden platform was there, no railings and all.

Tachibana stared at the place that he had once taken his wife to. A blast of nostalgia met him, as he smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Tachibana. I will call you once I am done," Kyoya says, immediately getting out of the car.

Tachibana opens his mouth to speak, but immediately closes it as he watches the young Ootori boy rush off with his bag, like a child chasing a butterfly. Just let him enjoy it. He deserves it. The man drives off, with a smile. He couldn't wait to tell Hotta and Aijima. The young master's got a date! It'll surely make a nice topic for gossip.

As Kyoya stands underneath the cherry blossoms, he inhales the fresh air before taking a few steps towards the platform.

He sits down, and pulls out his laptop. Forget a date, this place was amazing just for peace and quiet. He stares at his laptop, and begins to type plans for the big day.

He'd wait at her doorsteps, in casual attire, which was best suited for the setting. He wouldn't be holding flowers in his hand or anything, he'll just knock on the door softly, wait for her to come out, compliment her appearance, and take her out to the car. Of course, Kyoya did not want the ride to be awkward, so he'd make small conversation. Ask about her grades, talk about other things like that, just to make her comfortable. Once they would reach this place, he'd just go with the flow. This is one thing that he didn't want to plan. If he were to plan it, he'd be forcing her to love him. Because an Ootori's plan, always goes through.

As he closes his laptop, Kyoya take the time to just enjoy what was there. He leans, arms keeping him up. This was what he wanted, he wanted this peaceful feeling, he wanted her to smile, and be happy. He needed her too. And he was going to get it, the smile that was directed towards him, that beautiful, bright, genuine, and pure smile, but this time it'll be all his.

* * *

As the days go by, Kyoya continues to come by the place everyday, to plan, sometimes to enjoy the peace. He came every day of the week, and stayed for hours. Each day, he brought his violin and played it, completely lost in the music.

Today was Friday, the last day until Saturday, the day of the date. kyoya was playing the violin. It was about 5:00 P.M. As he plays, he is sitting on the ground, thinking about tomorrow. He thought about the bad things. What if it didn't go well, what if she feels weird around him, but all it took was the thought of her beautiful smile, and calmed him down. As he drifted into sleep, right on the platform, he thought about one last thing. Would it all be his? Her smile, her warmth, her? Would she love him…

Just let fate decide, tomorrow, fate would play with his world, and give him the answer.

* * *

**Haha, cliff hanger. Sorry. **


	3. SPECIAL CHAPTER: Yoshio Ootori

**Warm Ice: Re-upload**

**Title: Warm Ice**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kyoharu**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ouran but alas, I don't.**

**Chapter Three: Yoshio Ootori**

**Author's Note: I might not be able to update very soon, but please be patient with me. To make up for the long wait, this chapter is a special chapter that takes you into the past of Yoshio Ootori.**

* * *

Yoshio Ootori sat on his leather office chair, scanning through some photos that had been locked up in some dusty safe. He was currently on a business trip and had some free time, this however, was a rare view. Yoshio never looked at photos. He had most of them burned except for a few. These photos usually made him feel emotions that he doesn't usually feel even if it is the smallest bit of them.

The first one was his graduation picture. He even remembered that fake valedictorian speech he gave. Not one word was true. Then some old school photos. There weren't many; except maybe some of those that were taken by the stupid fan club of his. It even made him laugh a bit. More and more came, filling his brain with memories and heart with strange emotions. But then, there was a picture of her. The woman that Yoshio fell in love with. The picture viewed a beautiful, spunky girl with black hair, wearing a skirt and t-shirt with one sort of logo on it. The photo was taken in High School. He even remembered paying that guy from the photography club to take it secretly and leave it in his locker. Those days, Yoshio Ootori was a love sick puppy.

It was in some room at Ouran Academy, awaiting the second daughter of some big name company that specializes in architecture and construction or whatever.

Being the only son of the Ootori family, he would inherit everything his father and mother had to give when they die. It must've been pretty bad to have to work under her sister. Yet, when the girl stepped in, she didn't look pained. Not even a bit. Her brown hair reached her shoulders, looking forced to be combed. she wore the school's skirt part of the uniform, which seemed to be cut shorter. A loose white shirt was tucked into the dark blue skirt. He couldn't help but notice she didn't wear a sailor tie or anything. It looked disgusting and untraditional. He didn't like it, ocd maybe. But he managed, to talk to the girl.

"Hello Ms. Kobayashi. My name is Yoshio Ootori. Welcome to Ouran Academy," he gave her a smile, with the power to charm someone supposedly.

She seemed to look down at her arm to read something. "Uhh...nice to meet you Ootori-s-sama. My name is Shinju Kobayashi. It would be a pleasure for you to erm...escort me?" she smiled nervously.

He shot her one last smile and walked towards the door, with the girl following him. She was a weirdo. What daughter of a rich family had to take notes on what to say. Every girl he's met knew exactly when and how they would talk to him. And he wasn't stupid either. It was always because they wished that he would like them and marry them. But it kind of hurt that she didn't care enough to impress him. Just a little.

He cleared his throat as they walked through Ouran's halls. "So Ms. Kobayashi. What brings you to this school?" He asked, attempting to make small conversation.

"My parents enrolled me here. It wasn't my choice, but it's not like I care," she looked out at a window, not bothering to look at him. It really kind of stung.

"I see," he twitched. "I couldn't help but notice you aren't wearing the school uniform," Yoshio added.

"I choose comfort over style or dress codes. Our family worked out a deal with the board already, in case you were wondering," she replies, still staring out at the window.

"I can imagine the benefit," said Yoshio, who was now real annoyed.

They remained quiet until the classroom 1-A appeared. That was where his class was, oh and her's too. It was hard to believe. Someone like her in a class that required +grades and 100% pedigree. He almost laughed at this. It was also the day of a test though. Maybe he can test just how good she is.

After about an hour of pencils racing and feet tapping, the test was over. Test results always were posted the next day. He smirked as the crowd of students rushed towards the cafeteria.

"Excuse me Ms. Kobayashi. Would you like to join me for lunch?" He asked, politely. It wasn't much, at the end of the day he still needed her family's support and he wanted to know about this weirdo, and make her like him like most others did. Because it seemed she hated his guts or something.

"No thank you," she replied, almost too quickly. Not to mention; bluntly.

His eyebrow raised, "Why is that?"

"Sorry…..I just don't like you," She shrugged.

Now this one hurt. She didn't have to say it like that. Or at all….

"Eh….why not?" He asked.

"Well because you're fake. Underneath that nice smile and formal exterior, is a human being. I don't like people who cover it up to listen to orders or whatever," she said it like it was normal for her. His brain was full of shock has the girl walked away. One, any girl would've died for a lunch with him. Two, she saw through him a so quickly.

Yoshio had lunch in the classroom that day. More like, pushed his food around on his plate. He was on his laptop, researching Shinju Kobayashi. He wanted to know about her. Out of Curiosity? Hate? Or did he love her? Nah, at that time, he barely knew what like was.

The alarm clock went off at an earlier time than Yoshio had usually risen. It was surely a pain in the neck, but he was required to do this on days results were posted. With a grunt, he got up and managed to get over to the closet and pull out the school uniform. The bathroom seemed like miles away. He forgot about the shower and headed down for breakfast. He was actually excited to see the grade scores today, he usually already knew he would get the top score. And that, was boring.

The school came into view as the limo pulled up to the front. He noticed there were no other cars there as usual. The school was pretty empty. No sounds from any rooms, just his loud footsteps. As he approached the classroom, he realized it was already open. As he looked in, there she was. Shinju Kobayashi. Her eyes stared at the board in satisfaction, her black hair falling back. The position she was in was just so goddamn attractive. (Not sexually).

"Hmm?" She turned around.

"I apologize, ," he smiled. (a fake one of course.)

"It's fine,"

Taking a few steps to look at the results, he saw that he still had the top score while she had the second. He smirked, thinking how maybe she wasn't so special.

"I'm suprised Ms. Kobayashi. I thought someone as intelligent as you would have surely gotten a higher grade than me," he smiled, a satisfactory smile.

"I could've. But I got two wrong on purpose," she said.

"Why?" He asked, truly curious.

"I know people. I know you. Yoshio Ootori, heir to the Ootori family. If you're inferior to someone like me, daddy will be disappointed. I don't like you. But i don't hate you. Besides, I'm the second daughter. Who cares about my grades?" SHe smiled a weak and sad smile.

He was speechless. How could she do that..be so kind even though she clearly said she didn't like him. Yes it was true, 'daddy' would be disappointed.

"Ms.K-," he started.

"Shinju," she said. "My name is Shinju. Not Kobayashi. I'll dislike you even more if you keep calling me Ms.," she smirked, walking off.

"Shinju…." he whispered. "Pearl,"

He was even more interested in her. He would get her to like him no matter what. (Poor Yoshio doesn't know what love is.)

"Shinju-san!" He shouted, running to catch up to her.

"There you go again. Tell you to stop with the Ms. and now you add an honorific," she sighed. "Look. If it's thanks you wanna say, then no problem. Ok?" She smiled.

"I still have to thank you. Father doesn't like it when I fail. So go on a date with me this weekend," he said, with a smile. It was pretty funny. Yoshio looked like a little kid.

Finding it impossible to turn him down, she agrees. "Fine, if I have too," she walks off.

It was busy for Yoshio. He had to make the date perfect. He didn't know what this goal was. He convinced himself, it was for her to like him. But what then….after she did say she liked him. To Yoshio, Like was just the opposite of hate. He didn't want her to hate him, since she was a special girl, but what was like to him?

Saturday finally came. He was waiting at some park for her. They had agreed to meet there. (he did some research and found out she liked parks.)

She came into view a couple minutes later. But...she looked different. Her hair wasn't brown today. It was brown.

"Shinju-s...Shinju," he said in shock.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's just...your hair's brown today,"

"Oh that. My hair is naturally brown. Mother didn't like it since it was different, so she made me dye it. I must've ran out," she shrugged.

Her brown hair looked 100 times better than the black hair. It made her sparkle and complimented her soft, light skin.

He snapped out of his thoughts after noticing she was staring at him. "I apologize," he said, nervously.

"It's ok," she chuckled.

THe two took a stroll around the park, staring at this and that.

"So, Shinju, do you enjoy things like this?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess. But I never go on walks with boys," she replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"They go for my sister. She's good looking, smart, not to mention the heir to our family,"

"I see. Do you get jealous?"

"Not really. I don't really mind you know. I'm kind of glad that she's the heir and not me," Shinju replied.

"I don't understand," he said, truly not understanding.

"Of course you wouldn't" she sighed. "Since she's the heir, she has to take over for mother. That is her life chosen for her. I can choose. Nobody would care,"

"I never thought of that,"

"I envy commoners," she frowned. "They get to grow up in a loving family, become what they want, live their life. Experience things that us rich people can never do," her eyes were distant, and sad.

"I never had a loving family either. My dad is never at home, and I don't have siblings,"

"My sister doesn't like me. She says that I'm a useless addition, and my life has no purpose,"

"Do you believe her?"

"No," she says, almost smiling. "Everyone has a purpose. When I grow up, I'm going to travel the world and do all sorts of things. I'm going to try different food, meet different people, and live life like I want," she smiled.

"Isn't that a bit much to wish for?" He asked, eyes softening.

"It's better than working for the likes of my sister," she smiled, a bright and wide smile.

He almost melted. The smile was so pure, the sun hit her perfectly, she was beautiful. What was this feeling?

"What about a husband," he asked, so suddenly.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"I mean. Y'know the person you'll marry," he blushed slightly.

"Oh…..well I don't know. Maybe I'll meet someone," she shrugged.

"So do you still not like me?" He asked.

"Eh, more or less. I mean you've taken my first date so I guess I'd have to like you a bit," she replied.

He blushed. "Right," yes! He thought.

"How about you? This your first date?"

"Yes it is,"

"That's surprising," she laughed. "Aren't you the guy that all the girls have the hots for?"

"I don't like them though. They would all go after my money. I actually like you," he said casually, before realizing what he said. He was now flushed.

She laughed at him. It was pretty funny. To see him all red like that. "Oooh...Yoshio Ootori likes me. Are you trying to get me a death sentence from your fangirls?" she joked.

"SH-shut up! It's not like that. ANd I wouldn't let them hurt you anyway!" He practically shouted.

They were both blushing now. Her more than him.

"S-sorry," Yoshio managed.

It was quiet and awkward she broke that silence. "You mean it?" She blushed, harder. Looking away.

"Yeah," he smiled nervously.

"It's weird," she says, quietly. But loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm sorry," he frowned.

"No...it's just. No one has ever said anything like that," she looked at him .

"Then I'll be the first," he smiled.

"Why?" She asked, looking as if she would cry.

" I don't know," he lifted her chin. "Don't cry. Just don't do it," he frowned.

"Ok," she blushed, and almost too quickly, she kissed him.

He had never felt that before. A kiss. It was his first, and it was so good. Her lips tasted like strawberries or something. He didn't let go, as they stood there. He wanted her to like him. Because he loved her. He loved her more than he could possibly imagine, and that was just one part of the long journey that lay ahead. Years of highschool, and their wedding day. That picture reminded him of Her. The girl Yoshio Ootori fell so deeply in love with all too soon. And he loved her more every step of the way. He didn't know where she was, somewhere out there. She left years after they got married. To be somewhere. He didn't know where, but he knows he got colder when she left, his heart stopped and froze into ice. Not knowing how to melt. Until Haruhi Fujioka walked into his life and his son's life. SHe was just like Shinju. Spunky, beautiful, blunt, perfect. He wanted his son to feel this happiness he had once felt. He wanted to feel it also.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this special chapter. I apologize to those who just want more fluff with Kyoharu. If you enjoyed, pleas review and tell me if you would like me to write more special chapters of this couple from time to time. :)**


End file.
